This invention relates to aircraft floor panel installation components and system and in particular to fastener inserts for honeycomb panels.
Aircraft floor panels are generally a composition of two metal sheets separated by a honeycomb core structure. Recently, instead of metal sheets, composite materials, i.e., epoxy, graphite, etc., have been utilized which provide for an even lighter and stronger floor panel structure.
These honeycomb panel structures are fragile in the core area where fasteners are utilized to mount the panel. Accordingly, floor panel attachment methods used a separate insert and screw combination. The inserts were always bonded and potted to the floor panels during floor panel fabrication. The inserts used on honeycomb core floor panels were of two basic types, single piece and two piece.
The single piece has a body and a lower flange. The lower flange is bonded to the lower facesheet of the panel, the body goes thru the panel and is swaged over onto the upper facesheet.
The two piece inserts are two inter-locking pieces each with a flange. The pieces are inserted one from each side of the panel and the flanges are bonded onto the facesheets.
During panel installation, screws are installed through the inserts in order to secure the panels. The herein disclosed dimpled washer system is an improvement which will save time and money in the fabrication and installation phase. In addition, the new installation concept is specifically designed to provide for a more effective moisture sealing arrangement, and a method which would not dimple the facesheets and crush the core, as well as void conventional manufacturing steps.